Shido Itsuka
Summary Adopted into Itsuka’s family household at very young age and been living a fairly average normal life until recently. At the start of the novel (Volume 1) and his new high school year as a 2nd year, he accidentally stumbles into a world unknown to him or to public for that matter of facts. Discovering the real reason behind the spacequakes and the fight between the AST and the spirits; forcefully or voluntarily, one or the other, into the organization known as Ratatoskr commanded by his little sister which was also a surprise to him. With the only explanation from her was that only he can save the spirits, with only that he reluctantly joins due to his nature to help and/or save people in need. Going about with his normal life and saving spirits is one thing, but with each new encounter with new spirits to save there always some type of new hardship on Shido's mental health since he have to deal with the opposite gender which he is not used to. Appearance Shido has all the looks of an average high school boy. With blue hair down to his neck, amber brown eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. During the events of Miku Lily, Shido needed to crossdress as a girl in order to interact with Miku, and he disguised himself as his alternate identity, Shiori Itsuka. Personality An average teenage boy that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. Basically, he has to deal with the opposite gender which he is not used to. Another interesting personality Shido has as described by Kotori: "onii-chan had become strangely sensitive to the despair inside people.—Mm. Something like everyone rejecting oneself—thinking that one will never be loved by anyone else. Well, basically what he had been like back then. If there was someone with such a melancholic expression, even if it was a complete stranger, he would probably go help them without a second thought." History Shido was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. 5 years ago, an incident caused Kotori to become a Spirit, but neither of them can remember anything about it. It was noted that Shido also received the power to seal Spirits around the same time. Before the incident, Shido seemed to have met Origami before. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-7 Anime ''Appearances: ''Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Powers and Abilities Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s178.png Shido has shown superhuman regenerative abilities that enable him to recover from nearly any wound.. However it was shown that his regernative abilities have a limit such as being overwhelmed by yoshino's ice storm. these abilites seemed somhow simular to the spirit's abilites Shido has the power to seal the Spirit’s power that he obtained, was given, and/or forced upon him during the time in the past when Kotori somehow became a spirit. Neither he nor Kotori have any memory of that event besides having a headache when trying to remember it. To use the power to seal the Spirit’s power; the Spirit in question must meet a certain condition or requirement. Those conditions or requirements are that, that the spirit in question must show an affection, a closeness, and/or intimacy toward Shido. Once these conditions of affection are high enough between Shido and the Spirit in question, he seals their power by kissing them through mouth to mouth or lip. Depending on the Spirit itself and how much power they originally had, Shido can either seal a majority of their power or all of it. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he sealed but it depends on how close or intimate he is with that Spirit. Shido didn't know that he had such power until much later, after he joined Ratatoskr, and never really pondered upon how he can seal spirits even then. Trivia *Shido has two little sisters. Kotori Itsuka as his foster sister and Mana Takamiya as his real sister. All three of them have amnesia about their pasts. *Shido's regenerative ability comes from Kotori's spirit power, which was sealed within him at prior time before events of Date A Live. *Shido is the one who gave the black ribbons to Kotori after he sealed her powers in the past. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human